The Genovian Royal Family
by dj-miranda
Summary: written with my friend JenaMariano. Michael and Mia in the future and what its like to be the princess of your own country and still have a personal life.
1. Conflict in Genovia

Disclaimer: Neither of us own the movie or story of the Princess Diaries.

Summary: My friend and I want to come up with a story and this is what we came up with. Michael and Mia are now adults and are engaged to be married, but again being royalty complicates everything. What will happen when they get a bunch of surprises they hadn't expected? Will there love hold? Or will the stress break the two soul mates? Michael and Mia.

A/N: Based on the movie not the story. This takes place in the future after both Mia and Michael have finished college. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*Chapter 1: Conflict in Genovia*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

__

Michael and Lily have just arrived in Genovia From a family reunion in America. Mia on the other hand felt as though she was still suffering from Jet lag, from her plane ride back to Genovia 2 ½ weeks ago. Mia's grandmother, Clarise, had said that when they got back to Genovia. However, when they got back from a small country in Switzerland, Genovia was in chaos. There was a prince who wanted to marry Mia. However, that caused a few problems. See Mia and Michael are already engaged to get married in 3 months. Wait until Michael finds out, and they both just might get a bigger surprise than expected.

****

Mia: Grandma, I don't want to marry Prince Alando, I want to marry Michael. Yet at the same time I don't want Genovia to be at war. (hysterically) 

****

Clarise: I'm well aware of that Mia. And I wouldn't make you marry someone you didn't want to. Besides, Michael is a fine young man and I have no problem with him becoming the new Prince of Genovia. (soothing) -- It's prince Alando I have a problem with, His family has wanted Genovia for centuries! (not happy) 

__

The two continue to discuss this as they go about their royal duties throughout the house. They are so involved with this discussion, that they didn't even notice Michael and Lily enter the palace.

****

Servant #1: Your Royal Highness it is wonderful to have you back in the palace. (smiling)

****

Michael: Thank you, and please call me Michael. (smiling)

****

Servant #1: Yes your Highness. (walking away)

****

Lily: Ever get the feeling that they don't listen? (curious)

****

Michael: It's out of respect for their country Lil.

****

Lily: I know but still…

__

Then the two hear Mia and her grandmother discussing something rather loudly.

****

Mia: This is not happening! You know if dad or grandpa were still here I would just sick the king on them, but that won't work! I mean come on who do they think they are? (annoyed)

__

Michael smiles at the sound of his soon-to-be-wife's voice. But as the conversation continues be begins to frown.

****

Clarise: Mia, they are the royal family of another country, if they wish to make this ultimatum they can. (calmly)- Although I'm beginning to think we should have had your wedding earlier than this, and all the confusion could have been avoided.

****

Mia: I mean do they not know the meaning of engaged to married to the man that I Love!!! I don't want to marry some prince, who most likely just want to feed himself an ego trip!

__

Michael and Lily exchange a glance while they watch these two talk through the problem while signing papers and much more. All the sudden Mia stopped signing.

****

Mia: I don't believe this! How did this get in here? (angry)

****

Clarise: What is it? (curious)

****

Mia: They sent in that stupid agreement thing for me to sign! -- Joe!

****

Joe: Yes Mia. (walking in from another room)

****

Mia: Will you do me a favor and find out how this got into the country never mind the palace?

****

Joe: Of course.

__

As he walks out you can hear Joe speaking in Spanish unhappily, while looking at the paper in his hand.

****

Mia: Love you to Joe!! (smiling)

****

Lily: Good god he's turned into an over protective father in full view of others! (shocked)

****

Michael: Why does that surprise you? He's always been that way.

__

Lily doesn't answer, they both just continue to look at the two women in front of them. _Mia yawn and stumbles a little._

****

Mia: Grandma, I know its not time for tea, but if I don't drink some caffeine soon, I won't make it to dinner. (yawning)

****

Clarise: I've never seen jetlag last so long. (worried)

****

Mia: I don't know, all I know is that I've been really tired lately.

__

The maid comes in with some tea for Mia. And her grandmother looks at her thoughtfully. Slowly a smile spreads across her face.

****

Clarise: Tell you what, why don't you go take a nap so that you'll have some sort of chance at making it to dinner. I'll take care of this while you rest. But I want you to see the doctor before dinner.

****

Mia: Okay. Thank you grandma. (smiling)

__

Mia goes on her way and Clarise finally realizes Michael and Lily are there.

****

Clarise: Michael, Lily it is so wonderful to see you two. It has been a very long 3 ½ weeks since any of us have seen you. (smiling and embracing each of them in a hug.)- Michael will check on Mia and make sure she is okay?

****

Michael: Sure. (walking in the direction Mia left)

****

Clarise: Thank you.- Lily would you help me with something. I would love to get your political opinion on this subject, if you don't mind. (smiling)

****

Lily: (happily) No problem. I would love to!

****

Clarise: Wonderful. (happily)

A/N: Well here is chapter one, and we're leaving you without telling you what is up with Mia!!! You can probably guess but if you can't… it adds more suspense. LOL!! Anyway, hope you liked the first chapter, please read and review!!!

dj_miranda and JenaMariano 


	2. Michael and Mia's special surprise

Disclaimer: We own nothing

Chapter 2: Michael and Mia's surprise

Michael came across Mia in her bedroom. She was already asleep on her bed, she didn't even have a chance to change into her sleepwear, before falling asleep. When Michael sees her a light smile grows on his face. He closes the door and walks over to the bed and lays down next to her. While they are laying there he lightly rubs her back. They lay there for a few minutes, when all of the sudden Mia jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom.

****

Michael: Mia? Are you alright?

But Mia doesn't respond, so Michael walks into the bathroom just as Mia passes out. Michael runs to the bedroom door and…

****

Michael: Clarise, come quick! It's Mia! 

He runs back into the bathroom and sits with Mia. Michael lifts up Mia's head and places her head in his lap and gently rubs her head. Then Clarise, Lily, and Dr. Smith comes running in to see what's wrong with Mia.

****

Clarise: What happened? (worried)

****

Michael: She was sleeping on the bed, so I decided to rub her back a little while she was resting. Then she jumps up and runs to the bathroom, got sick and as I walked in, passes out.

Michael held Mia as Dr. Smith did a quick check to make sure she was okay. All the sudden the doctors face changed because he couldn't find anything physically wrong with her. All of the sudden he asked everyone to leave. By this time Mia had woken up. Everyone was impatiently waiting outside of Mia's room while the doctor talked to Mia. When the doctor was done, he allowed everyone to come back into her room.

****

Doctor: Okay Mia, I want you on Bed-rest for at least a weak. You fainted because its your body's way of saying that you need rest. And I want to see you again after you week of rest, for a check-up, to make sure everything is okay.

Mia could only nod as a slight smile came over her face. As the doctor walks out, Michael goes to sit on the bed with Mia, who has already fallen asleep. He goes to get his sleepwear on and go to bed. He couldn't sleep much that night because he didn't know what was wrong with Mia. Was she sick? Was she dieing? He finally fell asleep around 6 a.m., Genovian time. When he woke up he didn't find Mia in bed. It was 12 in the afternoon, and she was supposed to be on bed-rest for one week, but then where was she? He walked downstairs to find Mia and Lily on the couch watching T.V., well they were talking to each other more than they were actually watching T.V. They seemed to happy about something, but he didn't know what. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but lately she had been kinda pissy. He thought that he would her later, when she was alone, and in a good mood.

****

Lily: So when are you gonna tell him?

****

Mia: I don't know. I don't know if he's ready for a baby. I mean a lot has happened to him over the last 2 months.

****

Lily: Yeah I know with the moving, proposing, family reunion. I know.

****

Mia: And now he has to deal with becoming a prince.

****

Lily: He dealing with it fine. He told me on the plane, that although ruling a country may be hard work he's got you to help him through. And I'm sure that thought alone has him excited about becoming your prince.

****

Mia: I know but do you remember how long it took for me to decide if I wanted to be the princess or not? He doesn't have that option, he's marring the princess so that automatically makes him the prince.

****

Lily: Yeah, but, knowing that you can do this gives him the confidence that he can do this as well. He's ready to be the prince Mia.

****

Mia: Now we just have to see if he's ready to be a father.

****

Lily: If you tell him soon, then I think he would take it better than if you told him later. He's going to start to think that your keeping something from him and then he'll get mad.

****

Mia: Yeah, I guess your right. 

****

Lily: Michael was telling me that he wants his band to play at the wedding.

****

Mia: Really!?! I'll run that by my grandmother, and if he really wants to play I can always go over my grandmothers head and say that it's my wedding, and I want my husband and his band to play at the wedding.

****

Lily: Well he hasn't played in two months, and he really misses it.

****

Mia: What!?! Do you think that he doesn't want to go through with this? That he doesn't want to live here?

****

Lily: Were you not listening to anything I just said. I already told you he does.

****

Mia: Well you know he's not tied down, he doesn't have to live here. (getting depressed) but you know I do.

****

Lily: Well if you think that way then go talk to him. But you know I like living here. (smiles)

****

Mia: I know I should talk to him I just don't know how to go about it.

****

Lily: Just tell him the truth. The words will come to you.

Michael who had been standing there listening went upstairs, knowing that Mia would be walking upstairs soon looking for him. When he went upstairs he got into bed and sat up. Mia walks in the room a few minutes later, and sees Michael sitting there in their bed.

****

Mia: Hey honey, what's up? (nervously)

****

Michael: Nothing

****

Mia: Did you just wake up?

****

Michael: No, I woke up a while ago, but I've been her thinking.

****

Mia: About what?

****

Michael: Just things.

****

Mia: That's good.

****

Michael: Mia?

****

Mia: What?

****

Michael: Shouldn't you be laying down? I mean I know you should, I just don't know why.

****

Mia: That's why I came up here.

Mia goes and sits on the bed, next to Michael.

****

Mia: There is going to be another person staying here at the house.

****

Michael: Who is it? Is it another friend?

****

Mia: No, it's a baby.

Michael: Who's???

****

Mia: Well…

****

Michael: Go on.

****

Mia: Yours.

****

Michael: (smiling goofily) really… does that mean…?

****

Mia: Yes. (nodding her head)

****

Michael: (pills Mia into a hug and kisses the top of her head) I'm really happy.

****

Mia: (getting very emotional) Really!?!

****

Michael: Yeah. (looking her in the eyes and smiling) come on get dressed!!!

****

Mia: Why?

****

Michael: I'm taking you out for breakfast. (smiling)

Mia happily get out of bed to get dressed. She starts to hum to herself then she starts to sing.

****

Mia: Miracles happen once in a while, when you believe. (singing) 

Michael pops his head in the bedroom door.

****

Michael: I'm going to go get Clarise to take her too so we can tell her the good news together. (smiling)

A/N: sorry the 2nd chapter took so long. We hope you like it.

dj-miranda & JenaMariano


	3. one or two

Disclaimer: We do not own Princess Diaries, the movie or the book.  
  
This was supposed to be a time for celebration for the royal family of Genovia. There would soon be a wedding, a coronation of the new Prince, and a new member of the family shortly after. However, there were fading governments and people. Prince Alando's father was accusing the Genovian royal family of backing out of an agreement. However, the people of Genovia stuck behind their royal family and joyfully awaited the marriage of their princess, and the birth of their new prince or princess.  
No one told Mia what was going on however, because after Mia had gone to the doctors, she was told, she was told to stay out of stressful situations. She had to do this for the duration of her pregnancy. The matter was known public to the people of Genovia, so they wouldn't feel as though Mia was abandoning her royal duty, but staying healthy to give the future of Genovia a future leader.  
  
Mia- Ever get the feeling guys just don't take the hint. (annoyed)  
  
Lily- Every day of my life. (dead paned)  
  
Mia- I mean come on I'm marrying Michael, not some tripping Prince.  
  
Lily-So I have heard every minute of every day for the past 2 ½ weeks.  
(sighing) Don't worry Mia, Michael wouldn't let anything stop  
him from marrying you.  
  
Mia- I know, its just the time before a wedding is supposed to  
be happy and all that! Not feuding countries.  
  
Lily- Usually its feuding family members.  
  
Mia- I'm more worried about a feuding country, especially on of  
the two my baby is going to grow up in.  
  
Just then Michael and Dr. Smith walked into the sunroom. Michael having heard Mia all the way down the hall, was worried that she was working herself up, so he got Dr. Smith to make sure everything is okay. Mia notices the worried look on Michaels face.  
  
Mia- What are the chances that you didn't hear me yelling? (hopefully)  
  
Michael- zilch. Heard you all the way down the hall.  
  
Lily- Told you he would.  
  
Michael and Mia just look at her and roll their eyes.  
  
Dr. Smith- Its fine Mia, you have a checkup tomorrow anyways. So  
we well just give you the check up today instead. How does that  
sound? (smiling)  
  
Mia- Like heaven compared to sitting here doing nothing!  
  
Michael- Good. And as much as I would love to stay to chat,  
Clarise wants to see me. I'll be back as soon as I can okay?  
(smiling)  
  
Mia- (smiling) Okay! Love you!  
  
Michael- Love you too!  
  
They share a light kiss and Michael exits the room. Mia and Lily follow Dr. Smith to the in-house doctor's office. There Mia got an ultrasound done.  
  
Dr. Smith- That's odd. (calmly)  
  
Mia- What (worried)  
  
Dr. Smith- Don't worry Mia. There is nothing wrong, but listen  
to the heartbeat for a minute. (smiling)  
  
Lily- It sounds like the end of another heart beat after you  
hear the first one.  
  
Dr. Smith- Right, which would mean that there are two heart  
beats that are almost in complete sync. (smiling) Lets see if we  
can get a glimpse of your second baby, shall we.  
  
With that Dr. Smith moves the wand around Mia's stomach and then finds the origin of the second heart beat.  
  
Dr. Smith- Looks like this one is going to like surprising Mommy  
and Daddy. (smiling)  
  
Mia cant say anything, all she can do is smile and trace the outline of her baby on the screen, she is so happy. Dr. Smith begins printing ultrasound pictures for Mia, as her eyes glazed over in happiness. All as Lily can do is cry and hug her best friend.  
  
Dr. Smith- Okay, we won't be able to determine the sex of the  
baby for another few weeks or so, if you want to know.  
  
Mia- (smiling) Thank you.  
  
Dr. Smith- Also the babies seem healthy and developing nicely.  
However, I still want you on bed rest and non-stressful  
situations for the complete duration of your pregnancy.  
(seriously)  
With that Mia and Lily leave the doctors office looking at the pictures. They are on their way to find Michael and Clarise when the warning bell sounds throughout the castle. Lily and Mia run for the safety center and lock the doors behind them. A few moments later Michael, Clarise, Joe, and Dr. Smith also enter the room.  
  
Mia- What's going on? (nervous)  
  
Michael- I'm not sure. (also nervous)  
  
Dr. Smith comes over to Mia and lay's her down on the couch and gets her a glass of water.  
  
Dr. Smith- Calm down Mia, everything is going to be okay. (soothingly)  
  
Lily hands the ultrasound pictures to Mia, which immediately calm her down as she traces the outline of her babies. Michael notices what she is looking at and walks over to her to look at them with her. Michael smiles as he looks at his baby.  
  
Michael- Mia, what's that right there? (confused)  
  
Michael shows Mia, and all she does is smile.  
  
Mia- It's a baby.  
  
Michael- But I thought that was the baby. (pointing)  
  
Mia- That is a baby. (smiling)  
  
Michael is really confused at this point. Then Clarise comes over and looks at the picture and is equally confused. Mia starts cracking up at the looks on their faces.  
  
Mia- (smiling) There is nothing wrong with them. They are fine guys.  
  
Then a shocked look crosses Michaels face. And slowly a lopsided smile grown on his face.  
  
Michael- Them?  
  
Mia nodded as she saw Michaels eyes light up. She smiled widely and her eyes glazed over in happiness. Michael gave Mia a big hug and kiss, and then he sat down on the couch with her and set her legs across his lap. As Michael was sitting there and Mia lying there, Michael unconsciously rubbed her stomach. now a days he wouldn't even realize he was rubbing her stomach. When she would wake up in the morning she was so used to Michael's hand laying on her stomach protectively that she came to expect it. As all of this was going on, Joe was talking on the phone with the Genovian military.  
Prince Alando's father had invaded the country and stormed the castle to sign the agreement or to force her to marry his son. 


	4. a letter from who?

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from princess diaries.

Joe- Well it looks as though our problems are solved. Our military forces have captured the enemy.

Clarisse- Excellent! Good lord those 6 ½ weeks have seemed like forever. (Sighing)

Joe- How has Mia been doing during all of this? (Curious)

Clarisse- She's been doing alright. Michael, Lily, and Jeremiah have been keeping her occupied by helping her decorate the nursery.

While Michael moves furniture into the nursery, Michael walks into the room where Clarisse and Joe are.

Mia- I have an appt. for an ultrasound in 2 minutes, will you come with me Grandma?

Clarisse- Sure honey, but don't you want Michael to go with you?

Mia- Yeah, but he's busy.

Clarisse- OK. I would be delighted to be with you while you go for your ultrasound.

They walk downstairs and into the in home doctors office.

Dr. Smith- Hey Mia! How are you feeling?

Mia- I'm OK.

Dr. Smith- That's good. Lie on the table and let's have a look. Hmmmm. (pause). I have a gender on your baby. Do you want to know?

Mia- Sure.

Dr. Smith- Michael will have a little girl to spoil.

Mia- Really? Grandma did you hear that? I am having a girl.

Clarisse- Yes I did. I am so happy for you. 

Mia walks into the front office of her Genovian palace, and gets the mail. She finds a letter from an old friend.

Mia- Oh my god!

Secretary- Did you say something madam?

Mia- No.

She reads the letter.

Dear Mia,

I heard about your engagement, and I wanted to say congratulations. I also wanted to say I'm sorry about what happened at the beach. It was the photographers that got to my head. I hope you have a wonderful time with Michael and the baby.

♥ Always,

Josh

Michael- What's that.

Mia- Nothing.

She quickly puts the folded piece of paper away. Later that night Mia is lying down and Michael finds the letter on the table next to her.

Michael- What's this???

Mia- Oh that's a letter from someone at our old school.

Michael- When were you going to tell me about this?

Mia- I didn't think I had to, it came today.

Michael- Don't you think I would want to know.

Mia- Michael I don't know what your problem is! I haven't talked to Josh since that day at the beach! (Upset)

Michael- Then why did he send you a letter, and why didn't you tell me about it? (Annoyed)

Mia- (Sighing) I don't know why he sent me the letter! He's probably just trying to feed his ego! I mean the kid is a massive jerk. And I can't believe that you think that I would do something like that to you! We've been going out since high school. Were getting married and you are the father of our daughter. I would never do anything to hurt you Michael. I love you, and for all I care you can burn that damn letter. (Yelling at him)

Mia stormed off crying and locked herself in the bathroom. However, all the yelling and crying was making her sick. Michael could hear Mia being sick and felt like an ass for upsetting her and letting his insecurities get the best of him. Then all the sudden the bathroom door opened.

Mia- Michael! (Crying in pain)

Michael ran to the bathroom to find Mia clutching her stomach in pain.

Michael- Mia!?! (Scared)

Mia- Help me, Michael! (Crying)

Then Michael grabbed the phone in the bedroom to call Dr. Smith. Michael was so scared that he could barely dial the number. After he called the doctor Michael ran back to Mia.

Mia- Michael, I don't want anything to be wrong with our baby girl. I love her so much! (Still angry)

Michael- I know! I'm so sorry honey! This is all my fault! (Sadly)

Mia- No its not, it's the stress everyone has been under! I love you!

Michael- I love you too honey!

Just then the doctor walked in and Mia was on the floor clenching her stomach.

Dr. Smith- What's the problem here?

Michael- I don't know. Her stomach started hurting. - - What's wrong with Mia? What's wrong with my baby?

Dr. Smith- I'm going to need everyone out of here while I check.

Mia- I want Michael here with me.

Dr. Smith- Well Michael can be in here, but I want everyone else out.

At this time the doctor already knows what's wrong.

Dr. Smith- I know what's wrong, but in a few hours you are going to be parents.

Mia- But she is 2 months early, are you sure?

Dr. Smith- Well I said that you'd be parents, but they probably won't live.

Just then Mia started crying.

Michael- Honey stop crying, we can always try again.

Mia- But I wanted this one, I carried it for 7 months, so it could die, I don't think so!

Dr. Smith- There is a chance it could live.

Mia- How?

Dr. Smith- When it comes out I could rush it to incubation.

Mia- Well there is a good chance it could live, right?

Dr. Smith- Unfortunately, no. It is a better chance that she will die. But I need you to be strong. You are 3 cm dilated. It will be a little while before you have the baby. Michael, every time she has a contraction, time it. When it is 2 minutes apart, I want you to come and get me. This is going to be a little while, so I want you to relax.

They both looked into each others eyes, then all of the sudden, just as Michael looked away, he heard a snore coming from his fiancée's direction. He lay down right beside her, and was awaken by another contraction, but there was one problem...

Jenamariano and I have decided not to update this story anymore, or at least any time recently... in the future we might decide to finish this story... I'm very sorry to all of you who really wanted to see this story ended, I hope you all are not too disappointed.


End file.
